Systems for creating three-dimensional models of objects such as buildings are known in the art. Such systems allow the user to place features such as floors, ceilings, exterior walls, interior walls, doors, windows, columns or other support structures, and other suitable features in desired locations so as to create a three-dimensional model of a building or other suitable object. In addition, such systems allow a user to create views of the building or other object, such as to view the building or other object from a different perspective, to make a cut-away view through the object, or to otherwise change the view of the model.
Nevertheless, such models suffer from various shortcomings. One such shortcoming is the inability to coordinate and control the changes the active model without opening a new active window for a different view to check these changes. In addition, many modeling systems automatically implement changes to features throughout the model, such as when a change is made to a structural support, floor or exterior wall. While modifications can be made in any of the active windows it is still necessary to generate different views of the modifications but each in separate active windows in order to compare them to the modified view.